


Art inspired by The proper care of actors

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Paris - Freeform, The Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by The proper care of actors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clear_Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/gifts), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts), [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts), [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Proper Care of Actors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254819) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [Clear_Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/pseuds/Clear_Liqueur), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks), [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227030305618671.jpg)


End file.
